Live Or Die
by Darkness Always Wins
Summary: "We're dying out here, Ling! What- what else are we supposed to do!" Genevieve shouts. "Fight," Ling replies, quietly and surely. "Bring as many of them down to Hell as you can." "Funny," Camilla grins. "I thought we weren't going to die tonight." Starts before Fall of Maria, will not focus on just SNK timeline and plot.
1. Chapter 1

AN- i was passed down two of these characters, so don't be surprised if you know them a little bit. It will be Reiner/OC Levi/Oc and Eren/OC/Jean for those wondering. I will kill people. It will not be all happy sunshines, but it won't be like 'holy shit dark past' either. I don't use their names for a reason, so sorry about all of the pronouns. Please review! They make me more excited about writing and make it better!

I don't own SNK, but I do own Ling, Ichigo, Yuyu, Karin, Camilla, Makari, and Genevieve.

Ling Du

_She's dying. Her heart is slowing down to a nearly full stop. It seems almost impossible. She hasn't even lived my life yet... She hasn__'t done so many things... She hasn't even told him how much she loves him. She hasn't told him she loves him at all. She hasn't told her friend 'I'm sorry'. She hasn't seen the ocean yet. She hasn't gone outside the Walls. She hasn't done anything with her life. "I can't die. Not like this..."_

_Tears slip down her cheeks, barely noticed as she stares deep into this bastard's eyes. He feels nothing over what he's done to her. She shouldn't expect her death to stand out in his mind though. Not after seeing all of the bodies lying around her. The girl's hand burns from touching his katana, the smell of burning flesh stronger in the air. He was bending it into an odd shape, so it barely registers in her mind for it to make sense. She coughs, spitting blood in his face. "You... I hope you die."_

_"Haven't you wondered where you go after life?" he asks, and she forces herself not to smile at him. It's just like him. To wonder what's next is just like him. "I suppose if I do die that I'll see you there. Goodnight, dear friend. You were a great big sister!"_

She jolts up from bed. Sweat coats her body, her breathing harsh and labored. She begins crying, for there isn't a soul who should have such terrifying dreams. The door opens, just barely, and three heads peek inside. One of them is her older brother, Ichi-nii, and the other two are the twins, Yuyu-chan and Karin-chan, younger than her by two years. Ichi-nii sits on the girl's bed, grasping my hand. "Hey, what is it?"

She shakes her head, terrified of being alone and of going back to sleep. But Ichi-nii doesn't force her to do anything, something she think she has always loved about him and will probably continue to love. "He-he did it again!" she cries softly, burying her face in Ichi-nii's neck. "He-he ki-killed me again, Ichi-nii! Make him stop! Make him stop! Make him stop!" Ichi-nii shushes her a bit. "It keeps happening, just like the dream about mom!"

Yuyu-chan and Karin-chan surround the girl, resting against her on either side. It's a comfort to feel them there, and her crying dies down a bit. Both girls are asleep next to her. Ichi-nii grabs her chin, and she looks up into her brother's big, honey colored eyes. "You're safe here. No one can kill you without getting past me first, okay, Ling? No on can get you." She doesn't respond, closing her eyes and hugging her brother tight.

* * *

Camilla Rodriguez

She keeps her head up, afraid of going to sleep again as the floorboards squeak. She grabs her flashlight, getting closer and closer to the door as the footsteps get louder. Her flashlight is held at the ready when the door opens. She strikes out blindly, and someone yelps. "Makari," she breathes. He glares at her, rubbing his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I was... letting my imagination get the best of me."

He shrugs it off. "Well, I'm here now. What's wrong?" Makari blows some of his brown hair from his face, his brown eyes sparkling a bit in the moonlight. Camilla doesn't answer, pulling him into a hug. Makari sighs, knowing he has to take up the role he loathes. The girl he holds is going to be a beautiful woman, and her personality and voice and laughter were all just too perfect, even to Makari at his young age. "Shhh. What is it?"

"The Walls fell," she whispers.

Makari pulls back, shock adorning his features. "That's impossible, Camilla! The Walls can't fall." But she shakes her head, refusing to believe it's false. "I think you should get to bed. C'mon." He pulls her to her mattress, climbing in first before she does too, snuggling up to him. Makari sighs, feeling a bit drowsy. "I hope you're right, Makari. I really do. Because in my dream, you died."

Makari rubs her shoulder. "Nothing is going to happen. You're just being paranoid, Cammy." The girl nods, giving it a rest. She truly hopes he is right, otherwise it would be all her fault if he dies. When he dies.

* * *

Genevieve Aiken

She's still awake when her father gets home, making a mess downstairs. Her head turns, knowing she'll be the one to pick it up when her parents are done fighting. Her hands continue writing on the page, trying to finish the drawing before her father saw it and decided he wanted to take some of his anger out on her. A crash downstairs makes her flinch.

The yelling gets louder and louder, the anger vibrating through the house. A light turns on across the street, and Genevieve sees a boy poke his head out of his window, using candlelight to show his identity to her. She makes a peace sign, their official signal of apology after her parents awakening him many nights. He nods, closing the window, and she thinks he attempts to go back asleep.

An hour later, the fighting stops for just a while. She goes down the steps, stopping by the cleaning closet. She grabs the broom, a trash bag, and other utensils. Cleaning up after my parents, she thinks, is just as ridiculous as their habits. They're inconsiderate, addicted, pathetic, and weak human beings. People who should be thrown out to the Titans for being wasteful.

She continues picking up after her parents though, because she is afraid of them. She's the weakest of the house, and she knows her place. If she doesn't clean, her parents get angry. If her parents get angry, she's the only one to receive the brunt force of it. She is the only one to receive any of it, which means she would, and it wouldn't be any fun if she does.

The mess is cleaned as the sun rises. Another night without sleep is all Genevieve registers it as. She supposes she can sleep the day away as her parents will be working. She goes back upstairs, closing her door quietly so not to disturb the fragile peace of her house. She lays out on her bed, closing her eyes and wishing for a better day tomorrow before going to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Camilla Rodriguez

It's a great day in her opinion. The sun's shining, the breeze is great, even though it's barely felt thanks to the surrounding houses, and she's playing with her friends. Makari is a bit away, hiding from their friend Jenny. She tries not to giggle as Jenny calls out, "Clap." They obey. Jenny stumbles forward, tripping on a cobblestone in the road. Jenny goes straight for Makari, his claps much louder than Camilla's even when she's trying to beat him.

Jenny's hand reaches Makari, and she grins widely. She slips the blindfold over one blue eye. "I found you!" Jenny's younger by a few years, making Makari and Camilla look like her baby sitters, but they don't mind at all. Jenny's a really cute, sweet girl that's easy to love. Her dream, however, deeply concerns them both. She wants to be in either the Garrison or the Reconnaissance Unit. "You're turn! You're turn!"

Makari chuckles, taking the blindfold and getting on one knee so Jenny can tie it. She giggles as she does, and Camilla offers her arm when he stands up straight. He takes it, and she spins him around before running with Jenny to hide somewhere else. It doesn't take long before he calls out the command. "Clap!" They do. Makari smiles, knowing where one of them is. He starts toward Camilla's direction.

Jenny giggles, and he turns. "Clap." They do. Makari goes in Camilla's direction again. Camilla giggles as he places a hand on her hand. "Found you." He helps her up when a crash surprises them. It's far away, not near close enough to be a threat. "Let's go back home," Makari says, lifting Jenny in a piggy back ride. Camilla watches the closest part of the Wall, looking for any sign of disturbance. "C'mon, Camilla."

Though a bit reluctant, she does. She doesn't know why she's so worried. They live in Wall Rose, not Maria. Word would have already spread around by this point if Maria had already broken, right?

* * *

Ling Du

Ling finishes the dishes after a nice breakfast with her family. Her mother comes behind her, kissing her temple with one hand on her swollen belly. "Thank you so much, sweetie." Ling looks toward the door, seeing her siblings waiting for her. "Go on, go play. Be back for lunch." She hops away, grabbing her hat on her way out. Her brother leads them all forward, going to the field so they can play tag without bothering too many people.

"Ling, what do the baby's gonna be?" Ichi-nii asks her. "Boy or girl?"

Ling thinks for a moment. "I'm leaning towards a boy, actually."

Yuyu-chan pouts. "I want another girl though!"

"I'd rather a boy," Karin-chan comments, brushing her dark hair from her grey eyes. "Boys are easier to play catch with. Plus they don't mind getting dirty." Karin-chan is definitely the tomboy of the group. Karin-chan gains favor with Ichi-nii as she always tries to learn things from him. But she hasn't yet told him her wish to be with the MP.

"Which is why you have no friends, Karin," Ichi-nii says, chuckling as Karin-chan glares. "I was kidding. You have Yuyu. That counts as one." Karin-chan throws a rock off the ground at him. "Hey!" Ichi-nii rubs his forehead, scowling at her a bit.

"You have such a big forehead I feel insulted that it's what I hit," Karin-chan says, sticking her tongue out. Ichi-nii growls, and chases after Karin-chan, who weaves around the people expertly, leaving Ichi-nii with no choice but to have several people yelling after him. Ling rolls her eyes while Yuyu giggles. It's relatively normal for this to happen in their family, especially when they're mostly unsupervised.

"Yuyu-chan, are you excited for the new baby?" Ling asks to make conversation with her younger sister. Yuyu-chan nods, her ash blonde ponytail bobbing. Ling thinks for a second before going in front of her sister and walking backwards. "Okay, first baby name that comes to mind- go."

"Mira," Yuyu-chan says immediately.

"Hikaru," Ling says after.

"Shouta."

"Sota."

"Jiro"

Ling's mind draws a blank. "Uhh..." Yuyu-chan cheers as she wins the game. Ling laughs. Her sister can be so cute sometimes. "Alright, you win. Now let's hurry up and get to the field before our siblings kill each other while waiting for us." Ling thinks for a minute. "Who do you think would win in a fight between them?" Yuyu-chan shrugs.

"I don't know. But when Karin-chan joins the military, I hope Ichi-nii does too so neither one of them gets hurt," Yuyu-chan says, a worried expression taking over. Ling sighs again, wondering how her siblings could be so stupid as to actually talk about being in the military, Garrison or Recon, around Yuyu-chan. She's far too sensitive for all of it. "I think they'll both come back as long as they join together."

Ling wants to tell her the truth, but knows she can't without making her sister cry. So she nods, keeping her mouth shut.

* * *

Genevieve Aiken

Genevieve pulls her hair up behind her head as best she can. The curly mass refuses though, and she succeeds only in getting most of it out of her face. Her parents are awake, sitting at the table like nothing happened. But Genevieve recognizes the air around them, and knows it's best to keep her silence and do whatever work she has.

Thirty minutes later, Genevieve serves breakfast after making it herself. She makes her plate last, taking only half of what's left over from her parents' plates. It leaves her with almost nothing but a piece of bacon and a spoonful of eggs. Not exactly a perfect breakfast, but Genevieve has lived on less. Another reason for those two to be fed to the damn Titans. They're so useless.

After eating her full, Genevieve stands again, washing her plate and setting it out to dry before going through the house to collect the laundry. When she returns from that, her parents take what's left then leave entirely to go do whatever they do. Genevieve isn't interested in it as she goes through the daily routine of housekeeping in her mother's place.

Her thoughts wander after a while, and she's wiping down the windows outside when someone runs into her, knocking Genevieve down. She glares at the three. "What the- watch where you're going!" Genevieve picks up the rag, crinkling her nose a bit. The blonde apologize profusely while the dark haired girl helps her up. Genevieve dusts off imaginary dirt. "Thank you."

"Why are you cleaning? It's a great day," one of them says, a brunette with blue eyes. "You should be playing."

Genevieve sighs. "Can't. I've got chores to do."

"Well, do them later."

"Can't. Mum and dad'll get mad."

The boy huffs, crossing his arms. "That's not any fun." Genevieve shrugs, plopping the rag in the water she brought outside. She goes back to cleaning. "I'm Eren. What's your name? We'll come by tomorrow so you can play."

"Genevieve Aiken," she answers, pushing some hair from her face. "Now, if you don't mind, I still have to sweep the floors just to redo the stupid windows." Genevieve goes back inside, taking the two things by the door as she goes about her routine once more, sweeping before lunch then another sweep then the windows again. She sighs heavily, wondering if she could ever even go out to buy new art supplies, nonetheless play.


End file.
